Average Life
by Dizzy-no-Tanuki
Summary: Mutant Atomic squirrles......Owwww.....Ninja slayers of Doom.......Ahhhhhh.....Explosions. Come Join us won't you.


Average Life

Kiba waltzed into the high school with his normal white T-shirt worn in blue jeans and worn Ten shoes. He turned from side to side looking around, with his hands in his pockets. He ruffled threw his bag as he scanned the school. Kiba was a tall sophomore he had a rugged face and coffee hair that he never seemed to comb. This was a bit of a leisurely school; it had a laid back feel to it. The students in the school where aloud to chew gum eat mints and any other breath freshening candies. Most students bent those rules to the extremes but the teachers never seemed to care or notice which was slightly odd. Kiba on one hand carried around a bag stuffed with any and every candy you could think off, he ate it in class as leisure. In fact the weird thing about Kiba was he was a big slacker slept in class, skipped class and school all the time but was rarely punished.

Kiba finally spotted who he was looking for a rather short skittish kid. He had red hair that seemed to go where it wanted weather combed or not. The red he would jump and turn around looking behind him every once in a while. He had an eerie sense to him; he would get weird paranoid looks about every five minutes. He wore baggy cloths with an over shirt and a thin shirt under that. He wore two tags like ear rings and sweatbands. He twitched and said "so Kiba another long tiresome year ahead" he jumped around and spun around looking some unseen thing. Kiba chuckled under his breath going right of the kids radar he nodded and said "yep Seth it seems that way." Seth turned around and brushed off his over shirt; he looked up and said "when are the girls getting here." Kiba shrugged, Seth sighed rolling his eyes putting his hand to his forehead. As he did a crotch rocket flew into the parking lot. The driver endued into her parking space sending the passenger flying for the bike into the trash cans.

Kiba grinned and said "there they are" Seth rolled his eye. The mousy little girl that was launched from the bike got up brushing herself off as she took her helmet off. She was a dark little girl that wore heavy black make-up mostly black and purple outfits. She had raven colored hair with a light skin. She seemed to freak everyone else out but Kiba and Seth where unfazed by her. The girl on the bike jumped off, she was a tall muscular girl with long brown hair. She wore a female muscle T shirt with "Bite Me" spray painted onto the front. With that she wore some cute off blue jean, and a pair of, much worn in boots.

Seth smiled and waved to the dark one saying "Hey Alisha" the girl brushed herself off and walked over "Hey Seth." The tall muscular girl walked over to Kiba and said "Hey guys." She had a deep strong voice that you expect from one of the football players. Alisha looked at her and said "Tabitha you launched me off the bike and into the trash cans." Tabitha cleaned her ear out say "yeah, I did and I was hopping to hit the little preps behind them" she shrugged "guess my aims a little off." Tabitha smiled as they all of them had a soft laugh thinking about nailing the prep girls with Alisha. The laugh ended when Seth blurted out "The woodland creatures are plotting against us, you know." Kiba sighed patting him on the back "sure they are Seth, and the glowing penguins of justice are fighting to save man kind too." Seth twitched "yes they are I'll show you proof". A bunny hopped by and Seth barreled off towards it, the bunny froze, as Seth punted it into the air. He muttered "Go back to the filthy stank hole you where born in, and tell Bruce I said 'Hi'." Kiba looked at him and said "that was uncalled for" as the group turned around a sound of jet per pulsation was heard. Seth growled muttering to himself about how he was right.

Everyone checked there schedules to make sure at least one of them was in everyone of Seth's class's. Seth darted around "Why does everyone think I'm going to kill someone in class." Kiba came back with his retort "Cause you usually try to "every" class." Tabitha smiled as Alisha stood quietly looking over her schedule. Seth jumped at a hall monitor and blazed out a pair of Kamas. He came at him with a haymaker of blows saying "Your one of them aren't you." Tabitha jerked him up and took his weapons away "uh uh uh, what have we told you about trying to stab hall monitors." Seth muttered to himself, Kiba all the while was etching something out on a sign with a sharpie. Alisha smiled and said calmly "Seth now you've gotta be a good boy today alright." Seth melted light a hot knife threw butter saying "Ok Alisha." As Tabitha put Seth down Kiba placed the sign on Seth's back which read "Do Not Give the paranoid kid Sharp objects……………this includes pencils." Tabitha and Kiba shared a nice chuckled as they saw Seth walk down the hall. Kiba looked at his schedule saying "Ok guys I got the first class with him I will make sure he doesn't get into trouble……well not anymore than he already hasn't." Kiba walked of in the direction Seth went in trusting that he would lead him the right way.

First period was English with Ms.Johnson Kiba sat in the back dragging Seth with him. Ms.Johnson went on about class rules and such as Seth rambled on to her unlistening ear "There will no home work EVER! No pop quizzes So help me god if I see a pop quiz, Fire and brimstone shall rain down from the heaven as I feast upon your entrails and the blood of the incessant...ramble ramble ramble ramble ramble." Well that's all Kiba heard before he tuned it out. The class went well until five minutes till the end of class when Ms.Johnson chimed out "Ok kids home work tonight will be on po……" Seth cut her off as his right eye went wide and twitched and his left eye squinted "Homework" he said musing. Then he continued on with "YOU DIE NOW!" Seth pulled out a dart gun and shot out a screaming dart at her head. As soon as Seth blew into the tube a piece of taffy shot up and smacked the tube up, sending the dart narrowly missing Ms.Johnson's head. Seth Growled looking at Kiba grumbling "We could have had a free class but Nooooo you had to save her" he muttered on. The bell rang and the guys went for the next class.

Everything was fine for the rest of the day after Kiba reminded Seth about what Alisha said. The guys gathered at a lone table at lunch ……..


End file.
